ColderThanFire HotterThanIce: The Human Element
by skygirl90
Summary: Shiori gets a death note of her own, No will for life she wishes to write her own name in the pages of book, but according to her new friend, that's against the rules. What will she do with it now? And exactly what is with her Death God companion?
1. Lonliness Of Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note Characters or Ideas.

**Colder Than Fire… Hotter Than Ice:**

**-The Human Element-**

It was quite suspicious, how the death note just seemed to fall into her lap. Okay, that was slightly incorrect, it actually fell in front of her feet from the sky. Close enough…

Shiori picked it up, without hesitation, because the words on the front looked way to tempting. She had a bit of an obsession with death, if you couldn't already tell from her all black uniform. Baggy black pants with metal snaps swaying in an x from in the back, black tank top with fishnet down the arms, and underneath black cotton gloves with the fingers cut off. Her fingernails painted black, and her eyes were lined with heavy black eyeliner and reddish black eye shadow. Just like Sonny Moore.

She opened it up to the inside cover where there were directions. "How odd…" The high school girl thought. "Why would you need instructions to a notebook?" A smile actually curved her lips slightly for the first time in months. They were quite interesting…

Apparently you could actually kill people by writing down their name.

Shiori's safety pin earrings dangled as she walked even more brisk toward her family home. Even her ebony locks, tickled the small of her back through her shirt. She shoved the notebook into her book bag before anyone could see it. That was about the time the rain started. How convenient.

Practically soaked, Shiori rushed through the door of her house without even thinking to take off her shoes. However, it didn't really matter, because her mother had died some time ago, and her father was rarely home. She just took them off by the door and kind of tossed them back outside.

"It certainly is cold," She said to the fluffy cat that jumped down from the bookcase as she entered the living room. Shiori flicked on the furnace and the radio, so the house wouldn't be as quiet. And lonely.

Shiori walked into her bedroom, leaving the door open so she could listen to the news. Her room seemed pretty normal, considering her dress. The only personal item left out in the open was a picture of her mother, on her nightstand, and as the screensaver on her computer. It was her mother's death that had made her the dark girl you see now, but she didn't think of it that way. She thought of it as, "the murder of her mother see just how unjust the world has come to."

You see, a drunk driver hit her mother while she was crossing the street, on her way home. He was tried, and set free, to a cozy little rehab facility upstate. What a punishment…

That man had killed a mother, and a wife, and family, with just one reckless act. It was positively senseless. It was only after the autopsy that they discovered she was pregnant.

That made it all worse, not only had he killed an already cherished life, but he'd smothered out a life that hadn't even begun.

If that baby had been born before… Maybe she wouldn't feel so alone now.

So Shiori fell in love with the romantic version of death, bringing back the dead, and killing. Oh how she wished she could kill the monster, Derek Williams, that killed the beautiful soul of her mother. She had needed her mother, and he had taken her away.

He didn't have the right… No, he didn't deserve to live.

However… it was probably her time that day, anyways. Her mother had made a deal with a Shingami Death God long ago, when she was just a baby. Her mother gave the Shingami half of her life in exchange that Shiori, her daughter would have the eyes of Shingami, the eyes of a Death God.

The Death God was named Ryuk, it was her father's companion when he was young. Her father, Light, had told her stories of Death God's and believed that she was somehow stronger than both them, and any other person who possessed a death note. Shiori was wise, but also vengeful, and he feared her, like he had never feared anything else in life before.

That was probably why he was never home…

And Shiori thought, when her mother first died, she'd at least have Ryuk, but he seemed to fear her as well. The only person who never did was her mother, which was probably the reason she did what she did.

Under these circumstances it was hard to understand whether she had the right to be angry with Derek or not. Perhaps, she should really be angry with Ryuk, Light, and maybe even her mother.

But you are not to hold a grudge with the dead, and so that was when Shiori's mother became the object of perfection.

"A death note of my own…" Shiori pulled the notebook out of her backpack and examined it carefully. "I know it might seem a bit childish, but I have always wondered what it would be like to have the power of life in my hands. It doesn't seem that special."

It seemed even better…


	2. Fortune

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note Characters or Ideas.

**Colder Than Fire… Hotter Than Ice:**

**-The Human Element-**

Shiori left the notebook open on the table and logged onto the Internet. She wanted his picture. She couldn't exactly remember what Derek looked like, but she thought this was the perfect opportunity to face him, so to speak, now that she had the means to destroy him.

------

Hirka had never before seen a human use the Death Note so quickly before. He hadn't even heard of it. However, since it was his book, if she wrote down even one name he would have to stay with her until the end of her or the notebook.

He wasn't about to let that happen though.

"So that's the guy you wish to kill?" Hirka said from behind Shiori's back. "Doesn't seem so evil to me…"

Shiori turned around to face him, not with surprise, but rather anger. "He's evil, no matter how you look at him, Hirka!"

His eyes opened with surprise. "How do you know my name?" He took a minute to reclaim his composure. "How dare you speak-"

"-to a Shingami like that?" Shiori stood up and faced him whole bodied. "Don't give me that lecture, I already got it from Ryuk, the moment I was born. I don't have to respect you, because you cannot kill me strictly on bias, besides…. I have your Death Note."

'Well, doesn't she have a bit of spunk…' Hirka thought to himself. "Yes, but-"

"As for how I know your name, I have the eyes of Ryuk, the Death God whose Death note my father ended up possessing." Shiori's eyes narrowed, "but you don't look a thing like Ryuk, or seem to be a death god at all…"

Hirka didn't look like the average Death God. He had very pale skin, and silver eyes. Black hair shadowed his muscular, human looking face, and it also dangled all the way to the floor. His body was adorning black armor lined with silver. If he hadn't just appeared, she would think he was some crazy Goth boy who was lost. That, and the fact he had Shingami eyes.

Deadly eyes…

"Look, I would like my Death Note back." Hirka held out his hand.

"Sorry… But, it's mine now." She held up the notebook, and pointed to the rules. "once it lands in the human world, it belongs to the human world, and to any human who picks it up. Besides," she flipped the page, "I've already used it."

Derek Williams name was written, along with cause of death, 'burned alive' and it said he was alive for the whole 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

Hirka sighed, "well… I guess I have no choice." He floated, and plopped down onto her bed. "You wouldn't have anything to eat, would you?" He said, closing his eyes and resting back onto her pillows.

"Well, how fortunate for me, you seemed to be so normal." Shiori sat back down at her computer and closed the Death Note. She put it up with her textbooks next to the monitor.

"You call that fortunate…" Hirka smiled, "I call it bad luck. You're a girl, what would you know about death?" She worked on her schoolwork and acted like he wasn't there. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I don't have any other choice, since I'm the only one that can." She didn't even bother to look at him as she spoke, "trust me, I'm not planning to go crazy and use the Death note like crazy, as my father did, but I will use it, and as long as it's safe with me, you're stuck here. Deal with it."

"You know, you don't seem to have a lot of color…"

Shiori's pencil snapped, "So?"

Hirka smiled, "and you're kind of round in the midsection… I take it you don't have many friends."

Shiori stood up, "What do my looks have to do with how many friendships I have?" She clenched her hand into a fist.

He just smirked. "Don't worry about it."

But she was gone.


	3. Mistakes Of The Past?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note Characters or Ideas.

**Colder Than Fire… Hotter Than Ice:**

**-The Human Element-**

Shiori leaned her head against the door of the bathroom. 'Stupid Shingami!' Her brain offered. 'He doesn't know what being disliked is about… How dare he make assumptions.'

However, she could not stop the tears that he had already brought forth. She had to get to work soon, how was she supposed to explain red eyes, lined with black mascara, and eyeliner. She would look pretty hideous.

She wiped her eyes, and started running some warm water to wash her face. She scrubbed it, until the light colored foundation came off, and her skin became bronze-ish. She hated it. It made her seem like she was one of those preppy girls. She brushed her hair, and braided it loosely, tying it at the bottom with a black silk ribbon. Her name and life expectancy floated above her head. She sighed. "87… 87 more years."

Suddenly she got an idea. Her eyes flashed with deviousness. She opened the door, and there stood Hirka. "Get out of my way, what do you think you're doing?"

"I was wondering what you were doing. Hey, where are you going?" Hirka followed after Shiori as she headed back toward her room. Instantly he saw her grab her pen and the Death Note. "Who's you next victim?"

"Myself."

Hirka smiled at Shiori's response. "Oh really?"

He saw her tremble as she wrote her own name in the notebook. She hesitated, and then wrote the last letter. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the words just fade away. "What!?" Shiori's shocked voice bellowed, as she rose to her feet leaning over the book upon her desk. "But why? Why not!?"

"The death note is not about to kill its new master. Are you really that eager to end your own life? I'm curious as to why…" Hirka smiled levitating over her shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the expression on her face. "You can't plan your own death you know, that's why you can't write your own name in the Death Note."

"That's impossible! Thousands of people take their own lives every year, do not tell me, we cannot control when and how we die!" Shiori spun around and nearly knocked him out of the air.

Hirka backed off a little. "You really think they did it all on their own? Life really isn't that fragile you know…" Hirka placed his feet on the ground. "Precious, yes, but fragile, no."

Hirka walked over to the window. "That Note is going to keep you alive until it is full. And just as it cannot destroy you, you cannot destroy it, not even by association."

Shiori fell to her knees with a soft thud. She leaned on her hands and bowed her head slightly. "Then it's useless to me…"

"Huh?" Hirka turned around to see the sulking girl. "I wouldn't think so… Seeing as you are so obsessed with death, I would think that you'd enjoy having that kind of power over others."

"But yet someone else still has that power over me." Shiori sulked. She needed to get ready for work, but at that moment she didn't have the strength.

At that moment Light came barging in through the front door. "Shiori!" She heard his footsteps pound their way toward her room, and in moments he was at her doorway. "Shiori, Derek Williams has been-" At that moment his eyes landed on the words written in an open notebook upon her desk.

His eyes widened slightly as he rushed over to the notebook and read the words under: Cause of Death. He closed the notebook and looked over at Shiori, who was still motionless on the floor. "Where did you get this?"

"It landed at my feet." Her whispered words echoed.

He looked around, and because he touched the notebook, he saw Hirka. Light was slightly confused. "You look nothing like a Shingami."

"So you say." Hirka floated back over, and sat Indian style on the large bed.

Light shook his head and looked back down at his daughter. "Do you know what this means? You took a life!"

"He took mom! What about her life!?" Shiori rose to her feet and took a defensive stance. "Was her life really that meaningless to you that you would defend the murderer who took her away from me, from us?"

Light closed his eyes and sighed. "It's not that… Those who used the Death Note are not allowed to go to Heaven or Hell. I didn't want you to make the same mistake I did, that's why I told you all of those stories. You had no right to take his life so effortlessly…"

"He had no right to take mom!! He didn't think; his actions were effortless!! I needed her; he stole from me!! He stole from her!!" At this point she was yelling into her father's shoulder, as he embraced her. Her tears were already soaking through his clothes, but he was crying as well, so he couldn't complain.

"I just want you to know what you got yourself into." Light muttered into her hair. She stopped struggling, and he could feel she was a bit warm. He pushed her back and saw she was a bit red. "You have a fever." He picked her up and carried her to her bed.

Hirka got up, instantly. He watched as Light tucked his daughter in, and then left the room. Shiori instantly feel asleep. Hirka left the room and saw Light calling the hotel in which Shiori worked. Moments later he hung up the phone, but instead of coming back into the room, he left.

Hirka sat at the desk and watched Shiori sleep.

He also watched her cry.


End file.
